plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny Days
Goal Accumulate 8,000 Sun during a single level Interestingly enough, the maximum amount of Sun you can get is 9990. (Through cheating it is possible to get 9999 sun, but it is normally impossible to get sun in increments other than 15 or 25.) Strategy There are several different strategies to get this achievement: First Level strategy If you just about to start playing plants vs zombies or just going to play it in another console with this achievement, you are very lucky because this is the easiest (but possibly the longest) way to get this achievement (because this strategy never fails).The very first level (the one with only one lane), plant a peashooter. The zombies won't appear until you plant the second peashooter, don't plant the second peashooter! Just keep collecting sun until you have 8000 sun. The game will say that you got the achievement and you are free to complete the level. Then just continue your adventure, good luck losing your braiiii.... I mean beating the game ! ( Zombies Human) One-zombie strategy Play a simple Day level (1-1) and plant only one lane of Peashooters as defense. At the final wave, dig up all peashooters and kill all zombies except one (best done with an Instant Kill). Place a Wall-nut or Tall-nut in front of it and plant as many Sunflowers as possible. Keep collecting sun until you get 8000 sun, you might also want to get Wall-nut First Aid for this method. Survival: Endless Survival: Endless is by far the easiest way to save up the sun. If you have a good build and a small amount of luck, there won't be any need for replacing expensive plants for a while and you can easily save enough sun with four Twin Sunflowers. A four-cob build is recommended because, unlike the two and no-cob builds it requires minimal amounts of instant kills or maintenance, which would waste the sun, and the six and eight-plus cob builds require split-second timing to avoid damage to plants. Unfortunately, this strategy will not work to get the achievement on the iPod Touch/iPhone version as Survival Mode is not included in it. However, this strategy is a good idea for the iPad or Steam version which does include Survival Mode. Standard Level Strategy A good strategy for this achievement is to use lots of Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts to subdue the Zombies while you collect as much sun as you can. You should definitely do it on a Day (or Pool) level to have the extra sun falling from the sky. Pick a somewhat long level so as to prolong your chances of collecting sun, but make sure it isn't a level where zombies need to be your first priority. A good level to do this on is maybe level 1-8 or 1-9, as you can just plant a row or two of Peashooters and some Wall-nuts and relax. Seeing Stars Strategy Another strategy takes place in the Mini-game, Seeing Stars. First, plant a column of Twin Sunflowers at the back.Then, plant all the outlined Starfruit exept the one in front of the third row.Then plant Tall-nuts at the 8th Column. Also, to make it easier and fun. Plant Cob Cannons at the remaining space behind the Tall-nuts.Then Plant Garlics at top and bottom row to save cobs.Then, you just wait until your Twin Sunflowers produces 8000 sun. Mini-games Another good strategy would be playing a Mini-game such as Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick (7 minutes long but equivalent to 14 minutes of a normal level due to the double speed) or Seeing Stars, which can last as long as you want. Playing Zombiquarium until you reach 8000 sun would also be a good choice. Examples This example is done on in the iPhone/iPod Touch version, Quick Play, Level 3-1 and has the advantage that you don't have to stall the game with Wall-nuts. This example is done in the Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick mini-game on the Game of the Year version. The defence is low-maintenance and does not take serious damage until the final wave, allowing the player to concentrate on catching sun. This example shows quickly planting as many sunflowers and mushrooms to get lots of sun fast in 3 lanes, funneling the zombies into two lanes. You should be able to spend 150 on double sunflower each time it becomes available. You also don't need to buffer the zombies at the end. I maxed out at 9990 even before the last zombie was killed. See Also *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Achievements Category:Achievements Category:IPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch Achievements Category:Steam Achievements Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Day Category:Day Minigame Category:Nintendo DS Achievements Category:Xbox Live Arcade Achievements